Heart function can be significantly impaired when a heart valve is not functioning properly. Potential causes for heart valve malfunction include dilation of an annulus around the valve, ventricular dilation, and a prolapsed or misshapen valve leaflet. When the heart valve is unable to close properly, the blood within a heart chamber can regurgitate, or leak backwards through the valve.
Valve regurgitation may be treated by replacing or repairing a diseased valve, such as an aortic valve. Surgical valve replacement is one method for treating the diseased valve, but other less invasive methods of treatments are also available to many patients. Minimally invasive methods of treatment, such as transcatheter aortic valve replacement (TAVR), generally involve the use of delivery catheters that are delivered through arterial passageways or other anatomical routes into the heart to replace the diseased valve with an implantable prosthetic heart valve. Although prosthetic heart valves can be a remedy for a diseased valve, valve leaflets of the prosthetic heart valve can accumulate calcium deposits over time, referred to as calcification, and can experience long-term device failures such as tearing. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide heart valves having sufficient long-term chemical stability, and physical and mechanical properties.